Realization
by RinSohma
Summary: The story of Haru's rampage in the classroom with a bit of a difference from the manga... Haru's POV. Oneshot.
1. Default

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Furuba. And I don't own this idea either... Not really. I kinda copied from the manga. ; Read it and if you've read volume 8, you probably will know what I mean by that.

**Author Note:** I wrote this to try out for Haru at the Harusaki Fanlisting and I had to redo it (see if you know why after reading it. ). After I did it again I got the part! Whee. Anyway, this is the first story I've put in so...that might tell you something. Oh, and if you didn't know before, this is in Haru's POV.

Just waking up, I looked outside. Seeing the sun shining through, I got out of bed and got dressed for school. As I walked out, I couldn't help but think about her. The break-up didn't seem to be affecting me somuch, but lately... Lately, it gets harder and harder to go on without her... Harder to hold this feeling inside.

Finally, I'm at school but all of a sudden all the pent up feelings that were building up came out and I snapped. The classroom was a mess after I changed back. I was called to the office and they let me out after calling my parents.

"Mmm," I thought, as I walked out, "My mother is going to take a while to get ready..."

I walked towards the classroom and stopped when I saw that it was already cleaned up. I heard Yuki's voice and looked towards him,

"I thought I'd clean up.. But it already is."

He nodded and told me that the students cleaned it.

I sat down, "Mm.."

Yuki asked what happened.

"After the break-up, for some reason I didn't feel anything. But then as I thought more and more about her, I got a little upset. Today it all came out.. I know now how much I really do love her."

I got up and walked away, leaving Yuki standing there confused about what I just said. As I walked back to the office, seeing my mother walk in, I told myself I had to see her. I /need/ to see her...

**Author Note:** Yes, it is indeed very short... The edited version is a bit longer but not by much. Please review!


	2. Edited

**A/N:** And here is the edited version of my, er story. I really like this one better because all it really has in common with the manga is the idea. The words are a bit different. / Whatever. Please read and you can decide for yourself!

_yukaisesshomaru:_ Yeah. It is. But here's the edited version. Maybe I'll continue it if anyone actually wants me to. But it probably won't be like the manga (maybe in a few ways though).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Just waking up, I looked outside. Seeing the sun shining through, I got out of bed and got dressed for school. As I walked out, I couldn't help but think about her. The break-up didn't seem to be affecting me so much, but lately... Lately, it gets harder and harder to go on without her... Harder to hold this feeling inside.

Finally, I'm at school but all of a sudden all the pent up feelings that were building up came out and I snapped. I thought of her again, which made me turn Black. I threw everything I could find. Destroying everything.

"Why? Why did she do that? She didn't even give a reason. She just said it was over. What happened!" I yelled, destroying whatever I saw.

I saw everyone's faces as I yelled and destroyed anything and everything.(AN: Heh. That doesn't seem to make much sense...)They were confused. They were scared. "_Good. They should be._" I looked around again knowing something was missing but I didn't know what it was.

Around twenty minutes later, I heard Yuki's voice. I was still Black and I turned to look at him.

"Haru.. I don't know what's wrong but... You really shouldn't be doing this! Especially not here!"

"Heh," was all I said. _"Momiji was what was missing.."_

I stood there looking at Yuki. "...it's worse then usual.." said Yuki, toTohru and Momiji.

Tohru's eyes widened. Momiji looked from me to Yuki, "Yeah. I wonder what happened.. What should we do, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head and looked at me. "_What? It not like I wanted to turn Black... I wish I could know why she did this. Why did she break up with me?_" I thought.

Yuki had a kind of sympathetic look on his face, which almost made me even more mad till I thought about what the face was for... I started changing back. I looked around and saw the classroom a mess. A teacher came up to me and told me to go to the office. I walked over there and they called my parents after I got in.

"Mmm," I thought, as I walked out, "My mother is going to take a while to get ready..."

I walked towards the classroom and stopped when I saw that it was already cleaned up. I heard Yuki's voice and looked towards him,

"I thought I'd clean up.. But it already is."

He nodded and told me that the students cleaned it.

Isat down, "Mm.."

Yuki asked what happened.

"After she broke up with me, for some reason I didn't feel anything. But then as I thought more and more about her, I got a little upset. Today it all came out.. I know now how much I really do love her."

I got up and walked away, leaving Yuki standing there confused about what I just said. As I walked back to the office, seeing my mother walk in, I told myself I had to see her. I /need/ to see her...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Oh right. I forgot to say that I /did/ write this before I read volume eight. Just thought I'd say that. Anyway, please review!


End file.
